Monster's Throne
by Ultimatedaywriter
Summary: Cercie Lannister has given birth to a inhuman monster in the literal sense. It is her shame and burden to have let such a creature in the world. It has three eyes, a spear tipped tail, and chitinous armor. When it feeds it leaves only cloths behind. Rated MA for mature themes like grief, murder, and fun.
1. Chapter 1

After hours of blood sweat and tears Cersie Lannister would finally have her first born son. She already had the perfect name for him Joffery. Jamie her brother stood by her side holding her hand with love in his blue eyes. Even through the pain she knew this would be her greatest achievement between her legs she would birth the greatest lion in history. The future king of the seven kingdoms.

"Push dear I think I see the head." The midwife yelled and Cersie gave a final push. Even through the pain she could hear the midwife scream and all the fears of incest reared the ugly head.

"What's wrong with him?" Cersie whispered through her hoarse voice.

"He isn't right by the seven, he's a monster." The midwife shrieked. Jamie sword drawn was ready to do whatever it took to bring her child to her. She didn't care what he looked like he was hers.

Under threat of death the midwife gave the small bundle to Jamie who looked at him and nearly dropped the cloth. Jamie handed the bundle to her outstretched hands. Tears blurred her eyes as she looked at her baby.

He wasn't human she knew it on sight. What human had four arms, his head was triangular, the child had a long tail that ended in a point and he had three eyes. Her child's body was tough, she could tell just by holding him along with his monstrous appearance came strength. One of his arms reached out and clasped her finger. His eyes were blue just like a Lannister's. She thanked the gods for whatever miracles they would give her. His arms moved about with ease there was no strain to his eyes. His chest moved up and down with no issue or a look of discomfort.

Tyrion, for the first time since her mother died, she thought of her little brother in any way that wasn't distain. Their afflictions weren't similar not in the least. How she had managed to pass her child's triangular head was a mystery even to her. It hadn't felt quite as horrible as she had been told. Her child blinked at her first with his bottom two eyes and then with his third vertical eye. Her heart pounded as dread washed through her. Robert her king would never accept him. Who would want such a creature ruling over the seven kingdoms? What would they call her the mother of monsters?

Yet, when she looked at him, he didn't make a fuss he just watched her curiously. He came from her, he was Jamie's and hers, and she would make her son king. Robert might be drunk enough after his hunting trip to be made to accept him. She would have to get the servants to up his normal drinking habits by double or triple them. She looked to Jamie her brother and lover. He looked stunned, lost, and frightened.

"Would you like to hold him?"

Robert returned from his hunting trip to hear little news about his wife's labor. He hadn't known what to do with the woman. He was broken somewhere after Lyanna, her kidnapping and death left him incapable of giving Cercie the love he knew she deserved. Damn the Lannisters and their scheming but his honor wouldn't allow him to treat her as anything less than his wife. He just needed time away at times. The grief he felt and the pain his grief brought to her caused him to drink in a loop that never ended. If he hadn't become king, Robert thought he might have taken the black to get away from his past and perhaps find a way to finally lay his grief and love to rest.

When he entered the castle, red keep he heard whispers around him. The servants bowed their heads and prattled on but there was something no one told him. Ser Barrister captain of his king's guard followed close behind him. The doors open and he finds his wife with his newborn suckling her breast. The babe was covered keeping him from seeing.

"Cercie let me see him. The servants are all whispering is something wrong." He knew in the back of his mind that there was a chance however slim that he could be born like Tyrion. Robert had nothing against the small man but nothing for him either. His wife hated him and as king he had little interaction with his good brother.

Slowly Cercie showed him his son. Robert cursed and stepped back. Ser Barrister looked at his son and held his grim expression. Robert stood there for a moment a new grief joining Lyanna in his heart. "What's his name Cercie?" Robert asked his mouth gone dry. Even after the drink he had just had. This memory would never leave him if he lived. His son the monster, he could already hear the rumor mill. He would have to keep him hidden away from the public eye. Robert already knew his son would resent him for it. Already so much was taken from his child at birth.

"His name is Jackus Baratheon." Cercie said. His son was small and inhuman anyone with eyes could see it. By the seven nothing like this had ever happened before. He could already here it now the cursed king they will call him. They would keep him wrapped up and hidden. The boy would receive private tutors paid well to keep quiet. When his son came of age, they would quietly move him to rule over a small province in the countryside.

Jack fed from his mother. The yellow haired one was interesting. She held so much fear and cared for him as if he was fragile. Mother what an odd thing to call someone again. It had been years since he escaped from hell. His form wasn't human anymore. It was for the best in his opinion. Jack had forgotten how to be human long ago. Though his appearance might seem monstrous to them. Jack felt at home in his skin.

Days after his birth his mother caught him walking about his nursery. "Jackus what are you doing out of your crib. Babies aren't supposed to walk around until they are much older. How can you even support such a large head?" Jack looked at his mother his three eyes focusing on her in ways no human eyes could. He let out a sigh and turned around to walk back to his bed. "Were you hungry or did you just want to explore?"

Jack had the decency to look sheepish and she let out an exasperated sigh. Her tone grew softer. "What if something had happened to you. Your only days old and I've only just recovered. How do you get to move around already after a week of life?" Cercie admonished. His mother had adopted an ultimate acceptance policy when dealing with him. Anything he did out of the ordinary, was assumed to be just another aspect of him. Jack or Jackus as she called him was classified as his own singularity in his mother's eyes.

"Do you want me to read you a dance of dragons again?" Cercie asked. Jack nodded and she opened the book.

His first couple of years passed by with little in the way of discomfort. Jack grew day by day getting stronger, faster and larger. Already he stood four feet tall at six. Joffery was born and he was a quiet child. His mother dotted on the little tyke and gave him less of her attention.

Years continued to pass, and he was 13 Myrcella was 8 and Tommen was 4. He loved his little sister and brother the most. Myrcella loved to hop aboard his shoulders as he wondered the castle. Joffery was a pain always calling him freak and jabbing him with his sword. The blade simply bounced off Jack's chitin scaled torso. Not a lot could really hurt him physically.

As he walked through the castle with Myrcella giggling the whole way he passed the room he refused to enter. He once had another brother before Joffery. His first brother had black hair like their father and liked to babble. A fever killed him during the winter season. Mother was distraught, Jack couldn't comfort her not while he had his own grief to deal with. She didn't abandon him not even when he started to rot. Father was forced to have his brother taken to be married. His mother never forgave him for it. Jack didn't think his father forgave himself either.

We all have our coping mechanisms. Father's was to drink and whore. Mothers was to cheat. He didn't blame his uncle, but he didn't enjoy the looks his uncle gave his mother. Another secret Jack decided to keep so his mother remained alive. Jack missed the man his father was the one who took Jack out hunting. Now all his father did was drink, whore, and try to forget his sorrow.

Jack leapt from winding staircase to staircase his body easily capable of supporting both his and Myrcella's weight. He made his way to his father's office to see Jaime waiting outside. Jack didn't hate the man for sleeping with his mother. "You shouldn't do that what if Myrcella's grip weakened." Jack opened his cloak to reveal his tail looped around Myrcella keeping her in place. "Right I forgot you had one of those. Careful not to poke anyone's eye out right." Jaime said uncomfortably. His uncle was always uncomfortable with Jack's appearance.

"Cella stay out here, I have to ask father something." She nodded her head seriously and Jack opened the doors gently. At 13 Jack was well over six feet tall and looked like a monster of great power. The second he entered the room full of whores and his father they shrieked.

The king sighed while Jack walked up to him. "Lad I'm busy what do you want that can't wait until dinner." Jack looked at the ladies in the room and winked.

"Father I want to go fishing with you tomorrow. You promised for the last few weeks that you would take me. I want a full day of us and fishing. No whores, boos, or distractions." Jack said. His father looked at him. Through the boos and the whoring, a shadow of the man appeared. "Jaime write it down and inform the small council. The king and prince will be gone fishing cancel any appointments with little finger's brothels." Robbert said. Jack smiled a toothless smile that made the whores uncomfortable.

As Jack walked out, he couldn't help but meet Jaime's questioning eyes. When the doors finally closed Jack waited for the inevitable question. "Why are you so focused on this fishing trip with the king? This is the 23rd time you've requested such a thing and every time something comes up." Jaime said. Jack glanced over his uncle. The man wore golden armor and carried a sword on his hip. The man looked to have come from some heroic epic.

"I know you can see it too. My father is killing himself. Lyanna was one thing, he was making a recovery. My brother's death crossed the line losing him was too much. He hasn't recovered, I can see it every time he finally sobers up. Its going to kill him soon. This fishing trip is my final play to turn it around. I want to bring him out of his grief." Jack said.

"Nephew I wish you the best of luck." Jaime said. Jack nodded and walked out.

Myrcella had long since vanished down some corridor in the castle. He felt a blade slash through his cloak and grind against his back. "Hello little brother, are you trying to kill me again." Jack asked.

"You're a stain on the family monster mom isn't here to save you." Joffery said.

"I'm terrified, the joke is going to kill me." Jack said.

He looked down at his little brother and then to his body guard the hound. "Do you really think Clegane will strike a prince? That's how men get beheaded." Jack said.

Jack turned and walked off to his seething brother. He leapt from a window in the red keep and climbed high to its tallest tower. It was there he stood and watched the city beneath him. He was human but not by much. Jack could feel a hunger gnawing at his gut. He needed to feet and soon.

He leapt from the tower gliding through the night air before landing on a soft patch of dirt. Once there he moved following the scent of blood. A man in the street his body broken by clubs. He couldn't pay for protection. That's how it worked in the slums. If you didn't pay the local gangs, they beat you to death. Jack clucked his tongue as he moved following the scent of the attackers.

When he wanted to be unseen, he could be. It wasn't camouflage it was merely sneaking. He could move in the dark like he was born to it and little could stop him from tracking prey. He came upon his target. A few ruff looking men throwing a few coppers around and drinking in a shack. Jack was very hungry.

Loud screaming soon turned to gasps, then gurgles as he drained away the last of his victim. Only the rags the man wore were left. He and his friends left only a hand full of cloths behind after Jack drank them. It was a monstrous thing to do his feeding practices. But that was the price he payed for being what he was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I own nothing, but the OC Game of thrones is owned by George RR. Martin**

Light lit up a cold forge hidden beneath the red keep. The skulls of dragons helped obscure a hidden room to an ancient secret. Within the hidden room was a forge large enough to hold a dragon. When the Targaryen family made this place home, they still knew how to forge valyrian steel. The heat required and the magical fire needed was deadly to a normal person. Only a Targaryen, a dragon, could withstand the heat required to turn normal steel into valyrian steel. The intense process trapped mana into the iron creating an impure substance that didn't quite belong in the material world. Due to its unique state it didn't age. To call such a substance steel at all was wrong.

It took some time, but Jack managed to smuggle a large supply of coal, iron, and clay down here to his little smithy. Though the world was different his soul still effected the world around him. After hours of banging a hammer against a piece of heated iron. Jack finally gained the Blacksmith skill. In his former life Jack never bothered learning the skill. It wasn't his role. He had a friend who took up that role. Jack had to admit he was a poor substitute for someone who devoted their entire being to forging weaponry.

Jackus had his advantages. Though he wasn't immune to fire, he was resistant. His health pool made his body nearly indestructible. Small arms had little to no effect on him. The monster of the Baratheon family was one tough customer. He was certain that with rest he could work all day down here or night as it were.

A week later, he began to get the skill down. He quenched the blade in human blood just as the ancient Valyrians had done. Only his human blood wasn't from a living person. Jack was a mage in his past life and held all the skill of one in this one. Producing mana and filling the blood with it was a basic skill. His latest attempt at creating a valyrian steel blade had come with mixed results. He infused so much magic in the blade that it couldn't be sharpened. The blade didn't exist in the material plane as much as the immaterial. Great for killing ghosts, horrible for people.

Three weeks later, he had finally gotten he mixture right. Unfortunately, once the blade hardened whatever edge the blade held would remain. Jack would have to sharpen it before the quenching while the blade was still relatively soft. He was running out of murderers and the occasional rapist. If he wanted to continue his work, he would have to find more volunteers.

He had plenty of time before his uncle's name day. There was no need to rush. Mystical flame appeared between his fingertips as he lit the forge. He pulled the billows to stoke the magical flame and shoveled in coal. The fire needed to be very hot to infuse iron with mana. It needed to be even hotter to infuse the nature of fire itself into steel. Then it needed to quench in life to hold that infusion. If he added mana to the blood and then quenched it the blade would be too magical. It would only effect magic and not the material world. So, he couldn't double dip.

Finally, three months after the start, he had done it. He held in his hand a freshly quenched sharpened chunk of valyrian steel. His Blacksmith skill tree had nearly maxed out from just focusing on forging. He could go on and try to gain the enchanting skill tree. A valyrian steel had its own base mana pool. That meant the pool when empty will recover. Better yet it seemed to be a fluid pool. With time the pool of mana the blade held would increase and enchantments could be added to the weapon. He placed the valyrian steel blade to the side. He already had a hilt picked out for a forged its guard a few nights before. It would be a name day gift for his uncle Jaime.

Now was the time to forge a Warhammer for his father. Most would consider it a waste of valyrian steel. Isn't the weight of the weapon the point? Well Jack would say mass times acceleration equals force. If something is lighter the user can swing it faster. Speed is often the deciding factor in combat. So, the Warhammer might be half as heavy as his father's. That didn't matter it was valyrian steel it's hardness alone would allow it to rip through enemy armor without taking any damage.

Jaime looked at a sword that appeared in his quarters with a note that said to uncle Jaime form your nephew Jackus. Jaime raised the hilted blade and marveled at how light it was. Almost like it was, no it couldn't be. The discovery of a new blade would have surely become common gossip. He pulled it from its sheath. Maybe it was a joke. The sheath after all was excellent and would fit his current blade. It may be just a handle and hilt with no blade.

He pulled the blade free and nearly dropped it. On the hilt was the stamp of a lion and a stag. It was imprinted in the steel. As he pulled the blade free, he marveled at how light it really was. Jaime Lannister the owner of a valyrian steel blade. It was his name day, and this was quite a present but where did he get it. Jaime quickly tied the weapon to his belt and stepped out of the room.

After making his way to the king's chambers, he knocked before entering. There he saw the king with a room full of whores. The room smelled of boos and sex. The King's Warhammer lay on a pedestal in the room. The king's groggy eyes opened.

"Jaime what is it? Why did you wake me so early in the morning? There had better be an invading army knocking on our door." King Robbert Baratheon said.

"I'm afraid not my king this matter concerns your son and his recent exploits." Jaime said.

"Did Joffrey torture another animal to death? No that's hardly news. Tommon and Myrcella aren't sick or hurt are they." Robbert asked his body moving to rise.

"No, my niece and nephew are doing quite well hopefully playing in the garden it is a nice day." Jaime said.

"Then out with it what has Jackus done?" Robbert asked. Jaime took his sheathed sword from his belt and handed it to the king.

"Is it's a joke blade? I didn't rule him out for the type." Robbert muttered.

"No, your grace it's a brand new Valyrian steel sword if I'm correct. It may have been forged days ago." The king pulled the sword and looked it over.

"Your right it must have been forged by him. It isn't fancy but it is a valyrian steel blade alright." He slashed it through the air a few times with the ease a man would a willow wand. "You can't say no to his gift. My son may look somewhat scary but I'm certain he put a lot of care in his gift." Robbert said. Jaime's expression turned troubled. He remembered attempting to spar with the boy. If Jackus Baratheon inherited one thing from his father, it was strength. Combined that with the ability to hold two great swords with two hands each and you started to see something dangerous. The boy once held two tower shields and two short spears with his upper arms. It was like fighting two people at once.

"I'll find someone to spar with in the practice yard. If he wakes up soon, he'll see me with his blade in hand." Jaime said. "Now, your grace by your leave."

"Out with you and make sure the boy sees you swinging that blade. Can't have him moping Cercie wouldn't let me hear the end of it."

Months passed and his gift was well received. Jaime handled his knew sword well. The lighter weight allowed him to swing it faster. Jack hefted his father's name day gift in his hands. He twirled it between his two right hands. It was as heavy only half that of his father's original Warhammer. Jack narrowed the end of the hammer to concentrate the force on a much smaller point. This would make the hammer even deadlier. When force is distributed over a smaller distance it is more devastating. Hefting the hammer over his shoulder he slammed it against an anvil with a good portion of his strength. A loud ringing sound echoed through the catacombs and the iron anvil warped making an imprint of the hammer. The new hammer was sturdy if Jack's strength hadn't damaged it then his father's might couldn't.

A knock on the door behind him revealed one of the slipperiest men he had met. "Ah Spider Varys, what has brought you to the catacombs?" Jack asked.

"I'll admit I'm curious what the crown prince is doing down here instead of up above enjoying the tourney. Your father's name day is tomorrow shouldn't you spend your time with him?" Varys asked. Jack hefted the hammer and tossed it the spy master. The man caught it and fell to the ground the hammer too heavy even half the weight of his father's.

Jack quickly stopped the hammer and so the man's descent. "I'm sorry, I've been working with it for the last few months. I forget sometimes that things that are light to me may not be so light to others. Are you alright?" For a time, Varys lost his cool and Jack knew it. Slowly Varys got to a straight standing position.

"Light yes the way you tossed it. You deceived me, I believed a weapon wielded by a 13-name day old wouldn't be quite so heavy. I forget that you are special my prince." Varys said.

"I'm sorry Lord Varys for my actions it was childish inexperience. I knew in theory that is should be heavy, but I've been so used to it." Jack said. Varys took a deep breath.

"You are forgiven my prince this time. Mind others what if it had been one of your brothers or seven forbid your sister. I can only advise you its up to you my prince to take my words to heart." Jack nodded his head all good humor gone. He had been down here too long. He would distance himself from forging for a while and reconnect with his family. His family must miss him. Had he become a stranger to them, that thing that bangs a hammer in the dark of the catacombs where the dragon skulls watch.

"I've worked enough down here for some time. I will distance myself from my work for a time. Thank you for helping me realize that Varys." Jack said. The spider looked at him oddly.

"I did not mean you should stop forging. Thought I've had to work hard to keep rumor of your talent for creating valyrian steel a secret. Your talent is one that hasn't been seen in centuries." Varys said.

Jack closed all three eyes and took a deep breath. "The point of forging was to make uncle Jaime a new sword and father a new Warhammer. Now that both projects are complete, I'll find something else to occupy my time. Perhaps, farming I've heard talk of father giving me some land when I come of age. Hopefully, he'll live a long life and remain king well into his sixties. That could give me 20 years of time to manage multiple farming communities. That's more than enough time to get good." Jack said. Varys looked at him oddly.

"Yes, may the king live a long and happy life of course. But would that truly make you happy running a few farms even farming yourself. Do you have no desire to rule?" Jack had to think about that. Did he want to be king? He burst out laughing.

"Rule this kingdom. I could and I would be good at it. More than likely it will pass to Joffery or Tommen. Have you seen my face Varys? The people will tolerate a lot, but they won't tolerate someone who looks like me. Who would want to rule such shallow people anyway?" Jack asked and clasped the man's back gently. He tucked the Warhammer on his back and smiled to the man. "I'm the last one who wants this kingdom." Jack said.

"That isn't very Lannister of you. What if taking power was the only way to ensure your families safety?" Varys said. Jack had no idea what the man was on about. The spider was known for his neutrality.

"Do yourself a favor Varys don't be my friend. You'll make more enemies than friends backing me. If my father dies early. No one will back me for king." Jack said. He walked away whistling a tune reminiscent of the rains of Castamere.

He walked out towards the stands. When people saw him disrobed, they stared. Jack wore only his pants and the hammer on his back. They the people of kings landing saw his appearance. The rumors were always there since his birth they had persisted. Now some of the rumors were realized as fact while others remained fiction. They whispered and schemed, his mother watching him with unreadable eyes while his sister and youngest brother graced him with a smile. He nodded to them. Joffrey looked a second away from voiding his bowels. As Jack moved about in broad daylight fearlessly, he heard rumors of demons.

Stannis looked at him with eyes like his mother his daughter Shireen was with him and offered a smile and a wave. Jack smiled a closed mouth smile and waved back overhead. It looked ridiculous but Jack didn't care, he chose to enjoy his family and damn embarrassment. His father King Robbert Baratheon stood as Jack approached. When he was close enough Jack pulled the Warhammer from his back and presented it before his father.

"It is early but for your name day father a Valyrian Steel Warhammer custom made for a king." Jack said loud enough for everyone to hear. His father took the Warhammer and held it firmly in his hands. The crowd watched on as their king hefted his new weapon.

"A fine weapon, Jackus Baratheon my son sits to my right and watch the tourney with your father." Jack stood and took his place at his fathers' right hand. Whispers abounded but the message was clear there would be no more information.

Jack watched the knights battle one another. The jousted and fought but nothing really got his blood pumping. Not the way hammering a forge did. The danger, the heat, and the magic at his fingertips brought about more than a few mad creations. He hadn't just built his uncle's sword and his father's new Warhammer. He had been hard at work building himself more than a few handy items and powerful weapon.

"Boy Stannis agreed to go out with us in the morning. Jaime will guard me for the day along with a few others and we'll hitch a ride on one of the galleys. Its not too fancy but we'll have our fishing trip on blackwater bay.


	3. Chapter 3

Salty humid air filled his lungs as they boarded the Galley. Its large sails were rolled up the men on deck stood at the ready to cast off. Jack relaxed as they rowed out to the ship. Slung over his back was a simple long bow, a quiver of valyrian steel arrows, and a leather bag filled with fishing ingredients.

In his bag were hooks built for snaring sharks, a broken-down pole made of iron wood, and a rill made of valyrian steel. The delicate threading and fitting required to make such an engine forced him to make it a bit bigger than normal. It was the year 291 and summer was in full force after the last winter. The larger sharks have migrated further north. A few were trapped here in blackwater bay.

Jackus took a few spools of silk and tied one end to his rig. Once his pole was together, he turned gathering the spool to his own rill. His father saw this and looked at his pole curiously. "Boy this isn't river fishing we're going to use a net. What do you want to catch? You seem to have set your contraption up for something special in mind." Robert asked.

"I plan to catch one of the large sharks. These waters are colder than down south so one might have swum upstream." Jaime nodded politely but otherwise took up his position as king's guard.

Jack waited until they caught up to a school of fish and brought in their first net of large sardines. After picking one of the larger fishes up, he hooked it and cast out. The fish was still alive on the hook and swam fine. His father shook his head and picked up Jackus's bow.

"Since when have you taken up archery. You've been more of an axe man if I recall." His father said. Jack nodded his head and continued to watch his pole. His luck stat was rather high. He was banking on that to hook the fish he wanted or perhaps something larger. At thirteen he was just as tall as Robbert and still growing. This was natural for someone with high stats in strength, dexterity, and vitality. His body would continue to grow until he was nearly ten feet.

There was the thought that the shark my bite through his line. He had made the hook very long for that reason. A man could use his hook as a deadly weapon if they had to. His father pulled an arrow from Jack's quiver and looked it over. "Why did you make a valyrian steel arrow? Even the shaft is steel, and the fletching."

Jaime walked over and looked over the arrow. "Are you planning to shoot through armor? I believe it could." Jaime said. Robert looked over at Jaime with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Ser Jaime take off your chest plate we're going to test something out." Jaime took only a second to get his armor off. A boyhood curiosity took over. There were no women on board or court flatterers. They could do anything they wanted. Jack focused back on his fishing shaking his head and smiling.

Back in king's landing Cercie relaxed in a warm bath. Her men were gone Jackus included and though she loved her son and brother it was good to relax. Her husband had finally caved in to their eldest's requests for a fishing trip and perhaps he wouldn't return drunk. Undoubtedly, she would have to eat what they catch. Living in king's landing she was no stranger to sea food.

Another matter came to her attention. Jackus needed to be betrothed. He was young yes and his stunt the day before would undoubtedly lay some rumors to rest while other would emerge. His eyes were blue like his fathers a trait that proved him to be the heir to the throne. That alone may protect him from being declared a bastard. Who would marry her dear son? She was no fool, she knew how he looked.

Jackus was a monster through and through. He was stronger than any man should be, faster, and more intelligent. There were no tails of what her son could be. It could be some curse hidden deep within their blood lines. Old Valyrian fell a thousand years ago who knew what their cursed lines held. Could her son have inherited such cursed blood. Her other son looked nothing like Jackus.

Her mind lingered on that thought for a long time soiling her mood.

Stannis had joined in on his brother's childish game. Despite the look of worry from his nephew he did nothing to stop his brother from his foolishness. As his brother pulled back the arrow, he called the crewman away from the golden king's guard armor. When the arrow was drawn back all the way he fired.

The arrow made a harsh whistling sound like it was cutting through the air. It hit the chest plate and buried itself to the fletching. Jaime pulled the stool out from under the chest plate and it remained held up by the arrow. The message was clear if a man armed their archers with valyrian steel arrows even the thickest plate mail wouldn't be enough.

His nephew barely paid attention to the display his focus was on the dipping of his pole. At first Stannis thought it was only the weight of his nephew's massive hook until the rod flexed nearly in half. All four of his nephew's arms gripped the pole and a foot clasped the railing. Jack lifted his rod upward and began to reel in earnest. The talons on his nephews' feet dug in the wooden deck as he stepped back reeling his contraption at an incredible speed. The crew all turned to the prince and a few men went to help.

"Father knock another arrow for this thing." Whatever was on the other end of that line was strong enough to pull his nephew. Form his experience his nephew was strong enough to toss trained knights around like toys. His brother took the bow and then Stannis heard a splash. He ran to the guard rails and saw a massive grey shape splash back in the water and move the opposite direction. Jack turned and continued to dig into the deck with his talons to keep his grip. With every step he rilled in a little more bringing the creature closer.

His brother ran next to him and Stannis pointed to the blur. It was getting more agitated. The monster rammed their ship. He grabbed on to the deck rail as the ship rocked nearly capsizing. Robert hooked his foot between the railing to keep himself stead and released an arrow missing the creature as it made a swift turn. Jackus twisted and Robert knocked another arrow. "Jack hold it steady." Robert yelled and his nephew continued to strain but kept the monster in place long enough for Robert to let fly another arrow. This one struck true and he fired another one aimed for the things head. It was a shark but not like one Stannis had ever seen. While most may be 11 or even 20 feet long this monster was perhaps 26 or even 30 feet long. It was more than large enough to swallow a man.

Somehow his nephew was strong enough to not only pull the monster but bring it to the surface. "Get the nets and hoist." Stannis ordered and the crew broke from their stunned positions and tossed their net and used pullies to hoist the creature up on the deck. It easily hung over both sides.

"It looks like out cooks will have their work cut out for them." Jaime said after pulling himself from the back railing. The monster woke up and twisted nearly grabbing a sailor between its great jaws. His nephew pulled Robert and him back as the tail swept through knocking a few crew members into the ocean. Once they were safe the ship began to rock as the beast attempted to get back in the ocean. Jack took his bow back from Robert along with three arrows. He leapt on the creature's back dodged its dorsal fin and reached its head. From there he fired all three arrows rapidly in the creature's skull. Robert approached it Warhammer at the ready in case it came to life for a second time.

The crewmembers fallen overboard were rescued in short order with only a few broken toes or ribs. He ordered the captain to set sail back to king's landing.

Jack was laughing as he stared at the big bitch he managed to drag up from the deep. His luck worked and the silk line wasn't even scratched by the monster's teeth. All thanks to the massive hook he used. The fish he used for bait was a tuna that go caught up with the sardine's it must have weighed nearly 100lbs by itself. The shark probably weighed 3000lbs.

Despite his own superior strength, he didn't have the weight to just lift it out of the ocean. Something to think about if he wanted to make great white fishing his sport. The beast would feed them well tonight and it was fun.

Later that night the cooks served them shark steak. Jack tossed it in his toothless mouth and swallowed it down. Not how he usually fed but it would do. The meat fell into his crop where it would slowly get worked over before entering his stomach for proper digestion. Sometimes his existence wasn't so pleasant. The lack of teeth to chew food was one of those times. He preferred to rip into his prey with his tail spear, melt them down, and absorb them. Eating with his mouth was uncomfortable and somewhat barbaric.

Still his father was bragging about the catch to anyone who would listen. Varys was there politely eating and making conversation with Petr Baelish of all people. The current master of coin wasn't his favorite person. Anyone who owned so many brothels in the city yet paid few taxes was trouble in Jack's opinion. Making him master of coin was a mistake the man was either corrupt or an incompetent. Either was worthy of death in Jack's opinion. He slammed his tail against the floor in displeasure. Those around him looked at him in confusion. Jack smiled in embarrassment.

"I apologize father's stories have gotten my blood pumping again remembering our earlier adventure." Jack said. Thankfully he only received a warning glance from his mother and a chuckle from his father. Joffrey smirked while Myrcella patted Jack's side.

Later Jack wondered the streets of flea bottom. He moved about quickly and silently taking to roof tops and blending in to the shadows. As only a predator could he sensed out his prey for the night. Life in flea bottom was fast and hard. Death happened all the time over the pettiest of reasons. Sometimes a young tough will get too big for his britches and start throwing his weight around. Often, they step over the line and Jack finds them. One such young tough was a witch named Anna. He tracked her scent all the way to her little hide out in a basement beneath a run-down section of flea bottom. She waited for him.

"Little witch, you should know hiding won't work. I can smell the blood on your hands from anywhere. If you had fled the city, I might have let you go." Jack said. Why did he speak? Normally Jack hunted down his prey and ended them. His hunger demanded to be sated. But tonight, he wasn't very hungry. He snuck in the galley cargo hold and used his tail to absorb a few fish. It was nothing compared to the fullness he gained from a full human, but it helped.

"The rumors about you are true. They say you come for the murderers. Divine judgement from the seven the stranger's shadow." Anna said. Jack laughed out loud sending his voice echoing through the halls.

"Whether the seven exist or not doesn't matter to me. But I'm unaffiliated, I'm just a hungry predator picking away at those that kill their fellows. Once you kill another in cold blood you gain my attention." Jack said locking his eyes on her. He opened his mouth and breathed in tasting the magic radiating off her. For a second, he was caught up in the euphoria of her scent.

She lunged at him stabbing at his throat with a knife. It bounced off his throat doing nothing to him. Anna's eyes widen her silver hair and purple eyes seemed to glow even in the darkness. He turned his head to the side. The girl was fourteen his age. Was she a long-lost Targaryen?

"I'm going to give you the deal I have given to no one." She looked up at him terrified. He smiled down at her before his tail lashed out spearing through a man sneaking up on him with a hammer. Jack placed two hands against her cheeks keeping her eyes on him. Even as the man shriveled up and turned to mush, he kept her purple eyes on him. With the man nothing more than a pile of cloths his hunger was sated for this month.

"First a test is needed to ensure you are what I think you are." Jack held a hand in front of her before flames shot from his hand and surrounded the girl. Her clothes burned away, and she screamed. When he cut off the flames, she was there alive, and naked. Not a single hair burned. Jack smiled pleasantly to the girl. The girl looked at herself in shock.

"What did you do to me?" Anna whispered.

"You're immune to fire a trait you inherited from your family. Congratulations, it seems gaining my attention worked for you. Come you're to be my servant, my confident, and perhaps my lover." Jack said as he took the young woman out with him.

"Do I have a choice?" Anna asked.

"You're a Targaryen bastard who murdered a merchant in cold blood to get this." Jack said and picked up a dragon egg. Before putting it in his mouth and swallowing it. She stared in horror as it made an indention in his throat before settling in his crop. "When you prove your loyalty to me you can have it back."

"Yes, my lord." Anna said. Jack nodded and patted her head.

"We are returning to the red keep. I will have you put on the payroll as my personal servant. Relax you'll eat better than you ever had before.


	4. Chapter 4

AC 294

It had been three years since; the monster took her from flea bottom and tossed her in his forge. With a snap of his fingers fires as hot as dragon fire lit and she was taught the ways of blacksmithing Valyrian Steel. The monster was the only one capable of standing near the forge. She was certain any normal human would have burned to death in moments. The monster her captor was Jackus Baratheon the crown prince of the seven kingdoms.

She lifted the heavy hammer and beat at a stubborn piece of steel. Anna beat it like it was Jackus's hideous face. The prince wasn't like any man she had ever met. Once look at her scrawny body and he put her on four eggs and ham for breakfast, a hardy fish dinner for lunch, and a vegie rich meal for dinner. She ate better than a hundred families in flea bottom, but it still pissed her off.

Every day she bathed in the monster's fiery magic. A bell chimed and she knew it was time to eat. She quenched her work and leapt in the flames. It was a little ritual she did every day. The flames cleaned her body in ways water couldn't. She invited them in her cooch and her brown holed to ensure her body was at its cleanest. Her sweat evaporated as the flames liked over her body cleansing her. Once she was sure all the day's work was stepped out of the forge room and walked through the hall filled with dragon skulls.

She found the blue robe she often wore and covered herself up. It was chilly down in the catacombs. Jackus was supposed to meet her but he was late. She looked over to see a barrel full of massive arrows. Custom made just for her Lord. A small smile crept over her face. As she heard his talons clack against the stone floor. It had taken three years to train her ears enough to hear him move.

Four powerful arms wrapped around her before scooping her up. "My lady did you miss me?" Jackus asked her.

"No, why would I miss such a horrible monster." Anna said as she wrapped her arms around his chest. A pleasant kiss met her forehead before she turned her head to the side. Jackus walked towards the barrel and lifted it like a child might a pebble. She watched as his arms lifted it slowly. His arms were wide and bulging with muscle. His back was wide and muscular. A smile spread across her face when seeing his massive tail. It was larger around than a dinner plate. The spear at the end had grown longer and it looked deadly.

She placed a hand on a spot beneath his throat where the dragon egg remained. "Have I not shown my loyalty for the past three years." The look in his eyes told her everything. The egg didn't matter to him it was only a game to keep her here.

"I've begun studying rituals to hatch the egg. I've been given the lands of Castamere by my grandfather. My uncle Tyrion will assist in teaching me how to run the lands. Aren't you excited, I'll get to turn a ruined castle into a truly grand estate?" Jackus said with excitement she didn't feel.

"Why is this a good thing? Most would consider it an insult." Anna said. Jackus smiled at her like nothing would stop him. She admired and hated him for it. It was the force of will of a king on the small folk AKA her. Then again, a bit of distance from the queen and her glares wasn't a bad thing.

"Tyrion will meet us on the way. I think at a brothel somewhere near the settlement." Jackus said.

She sighed and nodded her head. It was better to go along with him than put up a fuss over nothing.

"You can always reconsider boy. Castamere is a ruin you'll have your work cut out for you and precious little funds to carry out your will. I can send you a few landless knights but not many want to move to Castamere." His father said.

"I will make it bigger stronger and more lucrative than the former owners ever dreamed. Tell grandfather to expect plenty of revenue from us." His mother sighed at his words and looked at him with a mix of worry and annoyance.

"Are you in that much of a hurry to get away from your family? Has growing up a prince been that hard on you?" Cercie asked. Jack chuckled and hugged his mother. Before grabbing Myrcella and Tommen into hugs. He stared at Joffrey. Joffrey never really liked him. Jack may have scared him a few times when he was little with too much peekaboo. He was terrified of Jack until Hound became Joffrey's body guard. Then Joffrey tried attacking him with a sword every chance he got.

"We've been jerks to each other but let's depart as brothers." Jack said and held out his hand.

"Don't scare the peasants too bad Jackus." Joffrey said and tried to smile. But it turned into a smirk.

"That will do." Jack said and nodded. He hugged uncle Jaime and returned to his father. Ever since the fishing trip his father cut back on the boos and whores, but Jack didn't know if he would relapse with him gone or not. "I'll write you father and don't be afraid to visit." Jack said.

"Boy I will you don't have to worry about that." His father said and then he mounted his horse and departed with a small gathering of body guards and a wagon of gold, food, and supplies.

Jack left the city along with his guards and Anna. "My lord wouldn't it have been easier to sail to Castamere. I don't mean to be too forward, but it will take months to reach our destination." The guard captain said.

"This is a recruitment drive. That's why we have you shiny guardsmen. We want our little caravan to be as gaudy as possible to attract bandits." Ranger captain Ventus said. Jack looked to the man who he found in the black cells. He was destined for the wall before Jack stepped in. For the first time there was a third choice. Execution, the wall, or become a Westeros Ranger. Jackus trained the man himself.

His rangers were always given an out during training. At any time, they can quit and go to the wall. He had them trained by a Dothraki exile to ride and fight. They were conditioned to move in heavy gear, mark targets, communicate silently, and most importantly to work together or alone. His men were adaptable and excellent shots. They wore light plate armor in places mixed with some chainmail to cover the points of separation. He armed them with long bows with Valyrian steel arrows. This was to be their test. Would they pass or fail?

As an incentive, he allowed them to marry and have children so long as it didn't interfere with their duties. They would be paid a salary that his father claimed was a fair wage. Anna thought it was too much. He met them in the middle.

It wasn't until the fourth day when the first bandit attack happens. His guardsmen withdrew their swords and raised crossbows, but they were surrounded. The bandits charged only to be shot down by charging rangers. The rangers managed to kill the bandits before they met the guards in the fight. The rest were soon surrounded.

Jack got off his horse. An approached the remaining bandits. They were mostly young men probably incapable of finding a farm or perhaps they thought they wouldn't get caught. There was desperation in their eyes.

"You have three choices. Die right here right now, the wall, or join the rangers. Choose swiftly we have little time to wait." Jack said. In the end only 20 of their number chose to join the rangers, the rest chose the wall. Five of his rangers bound the five and they left to turn them in to the nearest lord. Jack looked over the 20.

"You can choose to quit at any time. If you do, you will be taken off to the wall on the spot no questions asked. But if you persevere and manage to make it as a ranger. You will have coin, women, and adventure." Jack said. The stared at him unable to see his eyes behind his hood.

Unfortunately, the new recruits slowed their progress down. This allowed more bandits to catch up and more recruits which slowed them down more. It went along for a while. Some days they stopped for the day and his rangers would drill their new recruits into the ground. Some would quit and they were carted off to the nearest lord to be taken to the wall. On and on it went until the men they captured started showing signs of becoming rangers. Those that remained didn't quit.

The recruits that showed promise were given more freedom. With greater freedom some showed promise while others slacked off or attempted to leave only to be taken to the wall. Chances for betrayal were presented to test the recruits and slowly future rangers were discovered. The grain was cut from the chaff.

When they started teaching the new recruits how to ride Jack knew their training was nearing completion. The indoctrination techniques were reaching their final stage and the bandits he picked up weeks ago were now becoming rangers. That's how it went. When they reached a new town, they bought gear, horses, and more feed for the horses. When they crossed into the town where his uncle waited for him his rangers numbered in the 310s over half their previous number.

He walked into the nearest tavern to see a blonde-haired dwarf sitting around drinking. "Hello uncle its good to see you again." Jack said.

"Oh, nephew I'm so glad you're hear. If I had to have the same whore for a 30th night I might beat my own brains out." Tyrion said.

"What's wrong uncle is she chatty or is she one of those glowering types?" Jack asked.

"The glowering one. Oh, excuse me who is that beautiful silver haired young lady with you?" Tyrion said and held out a hand. Anna took it before curtsying.

"Lord Tyrion my name is Anna I'm a personal servant to Prince Jackus." Anna said gently.

"My god uncle, I believe she's smitten with you. You speak less than a sentence to her and you already have her ready to go to the alter." Jackus said.

"I know you mean it in good fun nephew but don't embarrass the girl. Its rude and unbecoming of a prince." Tyrion said.

"Yes uncle, I'm so used to our mean-spirited banter that I was carried away. This is Anna my servant, confident, and true friend." Jack said. Tyrion held his cup up and smiled.

"Good to meet you Anna and better to know who you are to my nephew. I'm glad he has a friend with him. There are few who can be a true friend to a noble much less a prince. We have too many eyes on us lets go to my room and discuss the destination of our journey." Tyrion said.

With Anna's hand in his they followed his uncle up the stairs and to a comfortable room. "Do you know why your grandfather gave you Castamere and the lands surrounding it?" Tyrion asked.

"To get me out of the way, so Joffrey can be named king if something were to happen to my father." Jack said.

"Jackus you are correct though you need not fear for your father yet. Joffrey is still too young to take the crown. My sister doesn't want to take the crown from you, but my father has convinced her a place far away from the capitol is better for you. Out of site out of mind for the seven kingdoms." Tyrion met his eyes. "I'm surprised you went along with it."

"What are you talking about? Granting me freedom to do as I will was the worse thing they could have done if they wanted to get rid of me. Castamere is rich in mines even if they have been mostly mined out by my grandfather. There are techniques that will allow much deeper mining. But mining gold isn't the only way to make it rich. Have you heard of a steam engine uncle?" Jack said as he took out a small set of tracks and started placing them around the room.

"No, I can't say I've ever heard of a steam engine." Tyrion said. Jack nodded.

"This is a prototype built small to save on materials." Jack sat down the steam engine, the cars, and the caboose. He lit a match and tossed it in the little furnace within the engine. Once the coal dust caught fire the water heated up and released pressurized steam. The wheels began to turn, and the train moved on its own. This train had three settings low, medium, and high. The higher the settings the more pressurized the steam and the faster the train could move. He looked over at his uncle to see him marveling at the simple if accurate toy.

"A self-moving wagon. To transport materials to one end of the kingdom to the other on these tracks is revolutionary. It will speed everything up in the seven kingdoms. This could be a powerful invention." Tyrion said.

"Let grandfather have his gold I'll tax it out of him for using my trains. What we need to do is find out who has the most coal and form a contract with them. One that will keep them from raising their prices when they learn we need a lot of it. Then we need to contact uncle Stannis in dragon stone about the possibility of self-propelled ships without sails. Perhaps made with steel instead of wood." Jack said.

"If you do this then the seven kingdoms will never be the same again. Traveling will never be easier. Hop on a train and go from kings landing to the wall perhaps in days instead of weeks. We will need to stabilize your new realm before we begin. There is the need to contact other lords and get permission to put these tracks on their land. It will be difficult, but the gold will be more than worth it." Tyrion said.

"Does this mean I'll have more forging to do?" Anna asked.

"Of course, you're special, I can rely on no other person to forge Valyrian steel in my stead.

Ann sighed and decided not to push the subject.

A tall woman with red hair stared deeply in the flames trying to discern the will of her lord. What she saw was a monster with three blue eyes draining a man until his cloths fell to the floor. In another vision she saw him leaping down from the red keep traveling dozens of feet with no injury. Then she saw him approach the church of the seven. It could only mean that he was against her lord. The seven have birthed a monster in the capitol the great other.

Even now she could feel his magic cold and calculating even in the summer season. She saw a purple eyed silver haired girl follow behind him and serve the monster. The binding of a dragon to the dark. Truly this was the enemy of all mankind.

"I don't believe you." Stannis said just after she explained her vision. "My nephew may look like a monster, but he is a Baratheon through and through. He cares for those around him like a prince should."

"All an act, to win you over. The most successful monsters are often the most cunning. Isn't it odd that he was born now of all times?" Melisandre said.

"I will not discuss this. Until he proves himself untrustworthy, I will not turn my back on my blood." Stannis said with finality. Melisandre bowed her head.

She knew of another vision in the flames of a silver haired girl across the sea the mother of dragons to be. If Stannis wouldn't see reason perhaps there was another who would.


	5. Chapter 5

To say Castamere castle was a ruined swimming pool full of still water and skeletons was an understatement. He had to destroy one of the castle walls to rid the place of the standing water. Everything inside was ruined the silverware was tarnished to the point of uselessness. What gold once existed was excavated by the occasional thief. Sometimes those thieves died and joined the corpses in the castle.

Anna glared at the ruins with enough distaste to spoil milk. His uncle Tyrion simple watched the skeletons fall out with the brackish water. His eyes were unreadable. Even his rangers looked at the ruins with an air of disappointment.

Jack saw potential in this place. It might be in ruins, but it could be rebuilt. He was strong and he had all the tools he needed to restore this place. Even if he preferred not to use magic unless necessary this task would require it. He would have to do something obscenely magical if he wanted to get this place rebuilt in a timely fashion. His treasury wasn't as full as it could be. He had enough to pay the salary of his now 1,100 rangers for three years. Before that time passed, he needed enough income to keep them paid. So, Jack would have to cheat. It pained him to cheat he hated it. A bit of magic to light a forge was different than burning down armies with fire.

It had been mana years since he had touched earth elemental magic. Such magic was dangerous to the uninformed. Earth magic was toxic to the users mind it made them less adaptable, slow to react, and down right stubborn. All magic influenced the user's mental state. The more magic used the greater effect it had on the mind. Doing something like creating an army of earth golems to rebuild the castle would be costly.

It would have been easier to hire stone masons, builders, and architects than to use earth elemental magic. Unfortunately, he didn't have the coin nor the time. So, Jack decided to give out orders and test the skill of his own rangers.

"Ventus go with 100 of your men and draw this symbol on the west wing of the castle exactly like what's on this piece of paper. Make it large enough for a man to lie down in." His captain nodded his head and rode off. He turned to his other captains and gave similar orders. 600 men each went to a different side of the castle and drew their symbols.

"Uncle Tyrion once I finish this spell, I will have to rest my mind for a week. Take over leadership while I'm out of it." Tyrion looked at Jack in confusion.

"I understand that magic exists but what are you doing to need a week of rest. If it is this taxing, then why use it. For that matter. what is the purpose of your spell and the preparations from your men?" Tyrion asked.

"They are going to make this spell much easier for me. Magic is all about the trading of resources for an effect. The better you are at bartering with the forces behind magic the greater the effect. In a way, I'm locking magic into a contract. In exchange my effect is certain." Jack said.

Tyrion looked at him doubtfully but nodded his head. "I don't know how magic works and will concede to your superior knowledge. But what is the effect exactly?" Trion asked. "What are you getting for a week of inaction?"

"The rebuilding of Castamere." Jack said.

He heard the pounding of hooves signaling the completion of their task. Jack walked within the bounds of the runes and clasped his hands together as if he were praying. Jack opened to the earthly elements within his body and expressed them through mana. Yellow light glowed around him as streams of energy left from him and connected to runes scratched on the ground. He held on to his desire even as his mind slowed and thoughts became sluggish. Jack could feel the magic backlash from using so much earth mana in a world starved for mana. Other forces stole from his pool even as he gave every bit of mana he had to the runes.

Tyrion watched as his nephew glowed with golden light and then watched as that energy was stripped away from him and taken to separate locations. He waited and watched his nephew for what seemed like hours before the flow of what he guessed was magical energy stopped. The ground rumbled and shook as six massive creatures rose from the earth itself. Tyrion froze as the saw the massive sentinels walked towards the castle and began to take it apart. Smaller golems rolled out of their bodies and handled smaller labors. These massive humanoid stone giants paid no mind to the small humans they merely worked.

He looked at his nephew to see him still frozen. His body completely still not even his chest moved to breathe. It had taken them months to get here now in a week those giants would rebuild Castamere perhaps better than before. Smaller golems walked through, some ripped trees up and began processing them.

"Our Lord is he a god." One of the rangers asked. Tyrion didn't think so, gods rarely paid for the consequences for their actions. Another thought came to mind. If this was the price for simply rebuilding a castle what price did old Valyria pay?

A week after his magical feat he awoke as the golems crumbled into loose dirt. In front of him lay the mighty castle Castamere rebuilt to Jack's specifications. It was completed with a aqueducts system that spanned for miles around the castle. The castle would have the benefits of running water he would need to light the furnace beneath the castle to get the hot water working.

At his feet Anna slept. "She refused to leave your side in your vulnerable state." Tyrion said. His uncle seemed to be remarkably sober for once. That or he drank all their wine already. Then again with 1,100 men the alcohol might not last very long. Away from the aqueducts were six ranger camps. At his absence they began to fortify their location and foraged for food as a ranger should. What they created was the makings of a town given enough time. Jack realized they had no peasants and wouldn't for some time. News of his presence would spread but not many would venture out all the way to Castamere just to farm.

"Is it possible to spread word to the peasants of local lords that we will tax them less if they come to our land?" Jack shook his head. "No what am I saying, I have rangers of course I can spread word." He rounded up a few hundred and gave the order. They were to go to the taverns of local peasantries and farm lands and brag about how low the taxes were in his lands.

"Do you think your ploy will work? It isn't like lower taxes hasn't been tried before." Tyrion said. "My dear father won't forgive any less than the average tax rate." Jack walked to the castle with Tyrion close behind him.

"I thought about that before I used the golems. It may be unrefined, but we have plenty of gold for now." In the treasury laid tons of unrefined gold. He might not get much when he refines it and sends his share for taxes, but it would keep his grandfather off his back.

"Why not use the golems to dig for gold instead of rebuilding the castle. I admit I'm no mage, but shouldn't that have been easier?" Tyrion asked.

"I didn't think of that. But I'm not going to lose another week just to rectify my mistake."

It took weeks for the first of the peasants to arrive. Trees were chopped down and farmlands were established and awarded to various communities. Jack introduced the concept of crop rotation and irrigation. Whether it stuck or not was up to debate. With the fact they were already working on a steam engine and already had the plans for one. Jack decided to make a plowing tractor.

It took a month and a lot of arguing with Anna but eventually they put one together. Jack used it to go through the fields around Castamere and plow them. What took him days would have taken the farmers months. Plowing the shear amount of land, they had for farming took time. With most of the plowing finished and Tyrion busy going over old chemistry tomes they began to concoct a safe poison to keep the insects away from their crops.

Farming was easier for them because Jack knew what should work. Already he began construction on a tool to harvest the crops to cut down on the need for man power. The problem was his coal reserves he needed more.

After much research he found where coal came from the iron islands. He needed to monopolize it and quickly if he wanted to have all the power in the new steam age he was constructing. The answer was simple his uncle Stannis. The iron islands were rather isolated after his father destroyed them in the last war. The question was could he do it. Well the answer is simple yes, he could. Jack had 1,100 rangers and time on his hands. As much as he didn't want to use magic and risk the land sucking it out of him. He would need it to take the iron islands. The question was would his father consider this a rebellion.

Yes, this was a complete rebellion. If he went that far he would quickly see his plans crumbling down. His only option was to trade. Along with gold his lands were plentiful in iron and yes coal. But he didn't want to use his land's resources up. It was better to get rich off the land of another rather than his own. Until he could ensure a contract with the iron islands, he would have to use what he had on hand.

The peasants weren't working because they had no work to do. So, he decided to create marines. Full time soldiers devoted to keeping his sea faring vessels safe from pirates. They were basically rangers who had no idea how to ride a horse. He trained them in hammer, axe, sword, and close quarters combat with knives and fists. In a few months his first crop had come in and his steam powered tractor harvested the fields proving he no longer needed a massive peasant population. Those peasants who mastered the use of the tractor were made foreman of planting and harvest. A fancy title that basically meant they were on the pay roll. There were no unpaid men in his lands so long as they wanted to work, he found something for them to do and earn coin. Food could be purchased many had taken to merchant life like a fish to water.

Then it happened months after creating the first tractor his first steam boat floated off the coast. It was loaded up with his excess crops and he ordered them to trade it for iron, coal, and any treasures the iron born would part with. He named the steel wrapped merchant ship the Hammer. Smoke blew from its top and Westeros's first steam powered ship made its way towards the iron islands.

Jack walked down the road from his castle to camp Robert. This was where new rangers were sent indoctrinated, trained, and branded. Jack hadn't ordered it, but his men took to branding their shoulders with a stag and a bow. The symbol of the rangers.

Shortly after their establishment, Jack had sent a raven to his father asking for his rangers to be made an official force of the kingdom. They weren't a standing military more a seven kingdom wide police force. Tyrion had taken the time to teach them rules of law more than enough to be considered magistrates. Those who soaked up Tyrion's teachings would be named Ranger captains and would have the honor of ranging all the seven kingdoms. With the king's seal his force was ready and best of all Jack received coin from the kingdom's treasure. This was to subsidize the cost of their training. Maesters would soon be on their way to take over teaching his rangers about the laws they enforced.

Tywin Lannister road with his entourage north to Castamere. It had been six months since he had gifted his disfigured grandson the dilapidated fortress. Rumors were abounding of what the young prince had done to it. As they approached smoke rose from above the trees and he ordered his men to hurry.

When he arrived, he saw a contraption moving through farmland stripping the harvest and leaving behind stalks and remains. These machines moved with efficiency moving from row to row collecting the harvest at speeds surpassing a thousand peasants. The machines spewed black smoke in the air as they made their passes. A man on horseback galloped to them dismounted and bowed as is custom. "I am George captain of the 5th ranger regiment trained in Camp Robert. My lord might I escort you and your entourage to the castle. My men will see that your horses are taken care of in the grand stables." Tywin was impressed. Though he had come here unannounced to see his grandson's lands at their worst it was good to see adaptable servants.

"Take me to see my grandson, you may see to our horses, but I expect to ride through these lands and inspect them today." More men emerged from the trees to guide his entourage while he followed the rider. To his surprise the castle had been renovated and looked just as imposing as it had when the Reyne family owned it. The trees that had grown up around the castle were clear.

This camp Robert was separated from the castle by a large wall newly built. Within the wall there were towers filled with archers making their rounds. They made a series of gestors that passed form one another at rapid speeds. Soon those gestors had passed through the camp and Tywin was certain they were all up to date on his arrival.

Peaking behind the castle were machines dragging stone from quarries, black smoke poured from buildings in the back, and there were so few peasants. Where did his grandson get the coin for so many soldiers?

He was led in quickly and efficiently. The walls within were sparsely decorated except by the occasional Valyrian steel weapon. Sometimes he would see a vase filled with steel roses of all things. A pricey decoration if he wasn't certain it was made here. It seemed his grandson took the secret to valyrian steel with him.

Tywin was led to his grandson's Solaris where his grandson was slowly putting away various ledgers, contracts, and receipts of payment. His grandson stopped what he was doing when his guard stood at attention. "At ease you may return to your post." Jackus instructed and the man made himself scarce at the dismissal.

"What do I owe to your visit grandfather? I thought I paid more than the average tax." Jackus said. Tywin snorted, if he had come here to wring more taxes from his grandson, he would have brought more than a simple entourage.

"Don't be foolish I've come to see if you've lost your mind. Turning bandits into soldiers, peasants into guards on merchant vessel, and trading with the iron islands. Where is my son Tyrion?" Tywin asked.

"He is currently on one of those merchant vessels to ensure trade with the iron islands goes well. I fear if I went in person, I may make a blunder. Tyrion has a way with words that I can't match." Giving his son such high praise raised his hackles despite how impressed he was with what his grandson has done. Ships that sailed without sails, a contraption that replaced hundreds of peasants, and a new guard spread throughout the seven kingdoms. All impressive alone but together dangerous. If he wasn't his blood Tywin would do away with him.

"Is diplomacy not your strong suit. Was it Tyrion who talked those bandits into working for you?" Tywin asked. Jackus looked at him calmly.

"No but the iron born need a lighter touch than my own. If they prove to need my attention, then I may break them. With Tyrion most of them will be intact if he succeeds." Tywin looked over the boy. He wasn't a pretty sight. A three eyed mutant hairless, muscular, and predatory. Yet his voice carried and edge of care that was reserved for family. It made Tywin feel special and that infuriated him.

"It is good you learned your own limits as a king that is an excellent skill to have." Tywin said, beginning his manipulation.


End file.
